


Punishment (aka BILBO GETS KINKY)

by poedaaaayumeron



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Exhibitionism, Finger Fucking, Kinda, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-11
Updated: 2013-01-11
Packaged: 2017-11-25 02:30:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/634164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poedaaaayumeron/pseuds/poedaaaayumeron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo lips off, and Thorin has to punish him...</p><p>
  <strong>EDITED.</strong>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punishment (aka BILBO GETS KINKY)

**Author's Note:**

> For another prompt on my Tumblr. I kinda messed up because it was supposed to be established!relationship but WHOOPS. I might do a "rewrite" if the person who requested it would like it fixed. Haha

It was cold, and rainy, and they hadn’t stopped for food since that morning, and Bilbo made no attempt to keep his displeasure about that silent. Every quarter hour or so he would grumble, complain loudly, or just sigh heavily. The sighing was the most annoying, and Thorin had quite enough of it.

When he turned on his pony, he had to admit he felt a bit of pity for the hobbit. The man looked absolutely miserable, with his fine clothes soaked through and his curly hair stuck to his face from the rain.

“Stop complaining, Master Baggins,” Thorin barked at him, startling the halfling out of his current whine about the weather. “I have half a mind to have you bound and gagged you if you keep it up.”

The hobbit straightened in his saddle, eyes wide. The dwarf saw a shudder wrack through the halfling’s frame, which for a moment was written off to the cold, but Bilbo’s eyes darkened with interest and a fine blush covered his pale cheeks.

Bilbo regained his composure quickly enough, puffing up his chest a bit indignantly. “I’m only saying what everyone else is thinking. That it’s very cold, and it would be nice to have something to eat.”

Thorin stared back at Bilbo for a moment longer, his mouth dry at the thoughts of leather against pale flesh whirling around his head, before turning back around without a comment. And if he called them to a stop at the next inn they came across, it was because his men were exhausted and could do with a nice hot meal and a real bed. It didn’t take long for everyone to retire after eating, and soon Thorin found himself to be the only one of their company in the tavern, even Gandalf called it a night rather early on.

Thorin made his way up the stairs to the rooms quietly, pausing outside the hobbit’s room when he heard a sound within. The door wasn’t latched, and he decided there was no reason he shouldn’t look inside.

Pushing the door open, he froze on the threshold at the sight of Bilbo on the bed, naked with his face and chest into the blankets and arse in the air. One hand was wrapped around his cock stroking desperately, while the other was teasing at his hole. A ragged moan came from the bed and Thorin shut the door behind himself. The noise of the door latching didn’t faze the halfling, and Thorin made it halfway across the room before Bilbo happened to turn his head in his direction.

The hobbit squeaked, a blush painting his face and neck, but he stayed where he was, not moving a muscle while Thorin continued his advance. He shed most of his clothing on the way, standing at the bedside in only his trousers. Thorin touched the hobbit’s still-damp hair before tangling his fingers into it and pulling him up onto his knees. The hobbit yielded, gasping out another moan.

“You continued complaining,” Thorin growled pushing the halfling onto his back. “Do you remember what I said I would do?”

Bilbo shuddered, and the dwarven king could tell he remembered clearly. The thought that the memory of his words had Bilbo so desperate and hungry opened a world of possibilities. Thorin removed his belt and wrapped it around Bilbo’s wrists, and though it wasn’t a very strong bind, he knew the halfling wouldn’t fight it.

“Keep your hands up here,” Thorin ordered, holding Bilbo’s arms above his head.

“Thorin—”

“Silence,” Thorin whispered, ripping a corner of the sheet off and shoving the fabric into the hobbit’s mouth.

The hobbit let out a muffled cry as Thorin touched his cock, thrusting up into the man’s sure grip and trashing his head back and forth. One-handed, Thorin pulled the ties on his trousers open and pulled the thin leather strap free of the eyelets. He let go of Bilbo’s erection just long enough to tie the leather tightly around the base of the shaft.

Bilbo gasped and gnashed his teeth around the wad of fabric in his mouth, pitiful moans leaving his throat.

“You must be punished for disobeying,” Thorin growled lowly, his breathing laboured as he took in the beauty of Bilbo spread out for the taking beneath him. The halfling panted, eyes hooded and dark and sweat breaking out across his forehead and chest. His skin was pink with his arousal, and Thorin wanted to lick and bite every inch of it.

“It would seem you have already started preparing yourself,” Thorin said, pressing his mouth against Bilbo’s throat as his hand ventured down to the hobbit’s entrance, feeling slickness there. He looked around with his eyes, seeing the bottle of oil an arms-length away.

Coating his fingers in the stuff quickly, he returned his digits to Bilbo’s hole and slid one in easily. The hobbit arched at the penetration, groaning through his gag. Thorin swiftly added a second finger and began opening the halfling, shuddering at the tightness and the heat around his fingers.

Bilbo was writhing, fucking down onto the questing digits and hissing his breaths through his nose, trying to get more stimulation. Thorin allowed it, smirking as the hobbit found his own prostate. He groaned, shivering violently as he stuttered his hips up into Thorin’s hand and back onto his fingers, trying to reach climax. Suddenly he went rigid, back snapping into a dramatic arch, and his eyes flew open. A blush spread down is neck and chest as whimpers left his throat and he thrashed briefly before fixing Thorin with a wild, confused stare.

“Have you never experimented with something like this,” the dwarf asked, fingering the tie at the base of Bilbo’s cock.

The halfling shook his head, eyes rolling into the back of his head as Thorin began moving his fingers inside him again.

“Would you like to stop, halfling?” he asked quietly, his eyes serious as he watched the shivering hobbit.

Bilbo shook his head again, wildly this time, and began moving his pelvis again. This time though, Thorin wasn’t going to allow it. He spread his large hand across the halfling’s belly, halting all movements from the smaller man. He was in control of this now.

He continued moving his fingers while sliding down the bed so his mouth was level with Bilbo’s erection, smirking up at the gasping hobbit.

“Keep your hands where they are,” Thorin ordered as he lowered his mouth onto the leaking head of Bilbo’s cock.

The halfling yelled, though it was muffled by the wad of fabric, and Thorin could feel him trying to thrust up into his mouth. He held Bilbo down, laving the head thoroughly before descending down the length of the erection. The hobbit was in absolute bliss, whimpering and gasping beneath him, writhing on his fingers and in his mouth. It was intoxicating, this level of power and control, and how simple it was to gain it. He groaned aloud at the heady feeling, relishing the way Bilbo arched and screamed as another orgasm was held back.

There was a pounding on the door and Thorin rose, releasing Bilbo’s cock with an obscene pop. The hobbit was shaking violently, eyes wide, staring at the ceiling as little gasps with an edge of vocalization left him.

“I’ll get the door,” the king said with a dark grin, removing his fingers and leaving the bed. “Stay where you are.”

He crossed the room and opened it slightly, just enough to look out. It was Fili, and undoubtedly Kili was somewhere out of his sight for now.

“Yes?” Thorin asked, though there was only dismissal in his voice.

“Uncle!” Fili stammered, his cheeks going red. “We heard—we thought—”

“Go back to bed, nephew,” the older dwarf ordered with a light smirk on his lips before shutting the door again. When he turned back around, Bilbo was staring at him, embarrassment clear on his face, but also a deeper hunger. The idea that they had been found out, that at least two of the others in the company knew exactly what was going on in this room, had them both aching anew. And the way he looked, spread and dripping, precome from his cock, and spit from his mouth, and absolutely debauched, pink all over with his wrists bound together above his head. Bilbo looked completely used, and yet ready for so much more.

Thorin was upon Bilbo faster than even he thought possible, his lips at the halflings throat. As he bit and sucked marks into the flesh at Bilbo’s collarbones, Thorin pushed three still-slick fingers into the hobbit’s entrance, ripping a pleasure-pained shout from the creature that quickly devolved into muffled and distorted noises that could have been words. It was impossible to know with the gag in place.

The dwarf found Bilbo’s prostate again quickly, and held his fingertips against it, rubbing back and forth over the gland and wringing every little sound he could out of the smaller man. Bilbo went hoarse with his pleasure, eyes seemingly permanently rolled into the back of his head and he released a low, fucked-out groan as yet another orgasm was thwarted by the tie around his cock.

He curled in on himself, bringing his knees up and his arms down, and rolled onto his side, pulling away from Thorin’s fingers as he choked, the wad of fabric in his mouth soaked through. The dwarf pulled the gag out and dropped it onto the floor, pulling the gasping hobbit into a feral kiss that was more of an attack than anything else. Bilbo moaned into his mouth, his voice scratchy and almost too-loud without the gag, but Thorin didn’t care anymore.

“I need—”

“Ask for it properly,” Thorin ground out, grabbing one of Bilbo’s knees and pulled his legs back open as he settled back between them.

“Please! Thorin, please let me come,” Bilbo begged, shaking as he lifted his arms back above his head. “Please, please, please.”

Thorin pushed his smallclothes out of the way just enough to release his erection, which he coated with a good layer of oil. Though the hobbit was more than thoroughly prepared, he had no desire to cause any unnecessary pain. “You will come when I allow you to.”

With that, he thrust into the hobbit and started a punishing rhythm, moaning at how tight Bilbo was even after their foreplay. He wondered if the halfling would ever not be this confining and hot. Thorin reached up and grabbed Bilbo’s bound wrists and held them against the bed as he fucked long, slow and hard into him, growling with each thrust against the halfling’s mouth, but not kissing him.

And Bilbo absolutely begged for it. He cried for more, faster, and harder, arching beautifully up into him as Thorin stabbed against his prostate. He begged for release as he reached the threshold and was denied twice more, his eyes going wild in his need, his nails biting bloody crescent moons into his palms.

Thorin reached the pinnacle of his pleasure, riding high on the scent of their sex and Bilbo’s need, and groaned out, bringing one hand down to free Bilbo’s prick.

“Come for me, Bilbo,” he growled out, and the hobbit did as he was told instantly, pulling Thorin over the edge as well.

Thorin’s mind went blank, his vision whiting out in his climax as he pumped his seed deep into the hobbit, Bilbo’s name on his lips in a sigh. He came back to find his head resting on Bilbo’s chest near a surprisingly large puddle of cum. The hobbit was shaking like a leaf, little whimpers leaving him on each exhale as he wound down from his own orgasm.

When the dwarf slipped out of him, the halfling whined and twitched but made no protest. Slowly, Thorin sat up to look down at Bilbo, admittedly a bit worried by what he would see. The man was flushed a deep pink all over, his mouth wide and eyes closed, spunk covering most of his torso. Curiously, Thorin reached over to press his fingers to the hobbits fucked-raw hole, and smirked at feeling his seed leaking slowly.

He abandoned his spot between Bilbo’s legs and unbound his wrists, pausing to press a kiss to each. When he pulled back, he saw tired eyes watching him and reached over to push sweaty bangs out of the hobbit’s face.

“Rest, Master Baggins,” Thorin ordered lightly. “We have a long day on horseback ahead of us.”

Bilbo nodded tiredly and dropped off almost instantly into sleep. Thorin lingered only long enough to clean the hobbit as best he could and tuck his nakedness beneath the quilt. He dressed quickly and silently before slipping out of the dim room and into the hall to find his own.

**FIN**


End file.
